With the method disclosed in DE 198 08 995 C1, a longitudinal passage adapted to the shape of the shaped strip is arranged within the cushion component. The passage has recesses in its longitudinal layout serving for the engagement of interlocking elements on the shaped strip. With this known method, the foam material is arranged such that the cushion component surrounds the shaped strip contiguously, so that beneficial interlocking of the shaped strip in the cushion component is attained. The interlocking forces of the shaped strip in the cushion component are generated essentially through the adhering forces between the surface of the shaped strip and the associated foam material. Furthermore, to increase the tear resistance of the shaped strip in the foam with this known solution it has been suggested to configure the strip of anti-slip components. This configuration leads, however, to relatively weak shaped strips, and the desired increase of tear resistance forces is not attained at all. Another possibility resides basically in a method for increasing the tear resistance in that a hard foam material is selected for the cushion component. The manufacture of hard foam can generally be attained very simply by variation of the polyhydric alcohol content and the hardener content, as well as their percentage composition in the cushion component material. Hard foam, however, leads to an undesirable reduction of the degree of seat comfort.